Solo cosas que pasan
by DJ Harukita
Summary: AcTuAliZaDo! :D! ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO : Drew se encuentra nuevamente con May, ella no sabe como reaccionar... ¡Y por fin Ash le dice a la coordinadora lo que siente por ella!
1. Default Chapter

**Capitulo 1:**

Era un día tranquilo... Ash y su grupillo caminaban por algún lugar de el gran mundo.

Ahí, ya estoy cansada xx

- No seas floja y camina ¬¬ Tengo que atrapar a un nuevo pokemon! D

- Estoy de acuerdo con May xx creo que deberíamos parar a descansar

- Yo... igual x----x

- Son unos flojos ¬¬

Por favor Ash **-**

Esa mirada... Era imposible decirle que no 

Esta bien ¬/¬... PERO UNOS MINUTOS, NADA MAS!

- YUJUUU! Gracias Ash!

- Hm. ¬¬

Pararon unos minutos para descansar, a petición de May. Mientras ella hablaba con Brook y su hermano, Ash la miro. Sus bellos ojos azules... lo dejaban pensativo.

-Es tan linda...

-ASH! Te estoy hablando!

Ah? Dime Brook//U

-Te sucede algo?

-No...

-Tienes hambre?

-HAMBRE? POR SUPUESTO! O

-U... Es inútil esa pregunta, jeje

May lo miro... Quedo contemplándolo... Un gran instante 

-Brook... ¿tardaras mucho?

-Mmm... ¿por qué?

-Para ir a dar una pequeña vuelta al bosque!

-Esta bien, ve, en una media hora estará lista la comida... No te alejes mucho!

-De acuerdo! O!

May se alejo. Entre los árboles se perdió. Ash aun miraba el lugar, como que de la nada fuera a aparecer nuevamente...

-May..

-Bien! A hacer la comida nn

Brook... Ire con May... Regresare pronto!

-Pero..

Antes de poder hablar, Ash también desapareció entre las arboledas 

-Pero tienes que ayudarme ..

-Que le pasa a estos dos?

-No lo se Max... Tal vez estén madurando

-Mm? OO

-No lo entiendes Max?

-La verdad es que no

-Bueno... Cuando grande lo entenderás... bueno, ahora tienes que ayudarme tu a hacer la comida

-QUE¿¿? YOOOOOO?

-SI

Lejos de ahí... 

-MAY? Donde estas? MAY? Vaya esta chica! 

Era difícil encontrarla entre tanto árboles así que solo podía gritar su nombre para tratar de que ella le respondiera.

-Ash?

-May! ¿Dónde estas?

-Aquí...

Ash miro hacia el lado... No estaba.. Miro al otro.. Una sombra se acercaba a el. Era May!

May! Ahí estas, me preocupaste!

Ah... Lo siento /U

-Bueno... No te parece que debemos regresar?

-Ash... Esta lloviendo...

-Que¿?

-Esta lloviendo y se esta oscureciendo xx

-Uh... no me había dado cuenta O.o

-Que eres pavo ¬¬

-No me insultes! ¬¬

-Bueno... Será mejor que por el momento busquemos un pequeño refugio.. Por lo menos hasta que pase la lluvia.

-Pero Brook...

-Brook puede esperar!

-Esta bien.. Busquemos un refugio

Truenos comenzaron a caer... Eso asusto a May

-TRUENOS! -

-¬¬ les tienes miedo? ¬¬

Si//// toma la mano de Ash

O/O... mira las manos... May...

- Tengo mucho miedo! / 

-Esta bien... Ven

La lluvia caía fuertemente. Ash y May caminaban hacia lo profundo del bosque sin darse cuenta, ya que lo único que querían era encontrar un refugio donde poder pasar la noche, ya que era imposible cruzar el bosque con tanta lluvia y truenos, además que estaba demasiado oscuro.

-May...

-...¿Si?

-Te parece bien este lugar?

Ash con la otra mano apunto hacia una pequeña cuevecilla debajo de un árbol... Era lo suficientemente grande para los dos. May asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien entremos...

-De acuerdo.

Entraron. El espacio era algo pequeño, pero los dos estaban bien, aunque algo incómodos. Para ocupar menos espacio, May se "tiro" un poco mas para el lado de Ash, posando su cabeza en el hombro del chico, y este se sonrojo.

-May...

-Si...?

-...

-¿?

-... ¿Tienes frío?

-... Un poco...

-Te presto...¿mi poleron?

-Pero... te morirás de frío tu

-Por mi no te preocupes n/n

-Pero...

-Nada de peros se quita el poleron toma...

-Ash...

-Toma... Abrigate

... lo toma gracias /

La chica se puso el poleron de Ash, que le quedaba un poco grande, mientras acomodaba un poco su cabeza en el hombro de este.

-May...

-Dime...

-Yo... Tengo algo que decirte

- lo mira directamente a los ojos, sonrojándose ... Si?

-sonrojándose yo.. may... yo...

-..?

Yo... te ...quiero mucho! / 

-O/o... Yo igual ... algo decepcionada (pensando) Vaya Ash... -Pensé que me ibas a decir algo... mejor

-No... En verdad...

-Eh?

En verdad tu me gustas May! / 

-Q... Que¿? O/o

-Eso! Que... tu me gustas

-Pero! Yo pensé que a ti te gustaba Misty uu

-Pues... Eso era antes... Desde que ella se fue... Lentamente mis sentimientos cambiaron... Y ahora... Tu... Eres la que me gusta

-Ash... Tu.. también

¿...?... También ... que? / 

Tu también me gustas...u/u

-Es eso... cierto?

-Si...

-De... verdad?

-Sincera y profundamente

-May...

Lentamente empezaron a acercar sus rostros. Ash no tenia experiencia en eso, pero May si. Ella coloco sus sobre las mejillas de Ash, y este se sonrojaba cada vez mas... May estaba por las mismas. Ash casi sin darse cuenta puso sus manos sobre la cintura de May... Ella cerro los ojos y se acerco temblorosamente. El, sin salir de su impresión, también los cerro. La lluvia comenzó a volverse mas fuerte, las gotas caían con mas fuerza en la arena del bosque, mientras los chicos sintieron que sus labios se tocaban.

-ASH! MAY!

HERMANA! ASH!

Sin hacer caso de los gritos, siguieron con lo suyo. Comenzaron a besarse lentamente.

_Continuara..._


	2. Solo cosas que pasan

Bueno... Por fin regrese xD

Primero que nada: muchas gracias por sus reviews!

Segundo que nada xD: Bueno, el 1er capitulo de esta historia fue un "resumen" por así decirle de todo lo que sucederá ahora ... Espero que la historia les agrade

Ahora me toca responder los reviews xD.

EyedMay: Si! Viva el Advance shipper! XD bueno, si te gusto ese resumen... esperemos que este también pues xD... y que no te haya echo esperar tanto U

HarunoSakura91: Wii xD... Si, en verdad xD y aquí la continuación, esperando que te guste D

Valna: A mi igual me encanta el Hoenshipper xD... Y en lo mínimo le tengo miedo a los pokeship xD... SI, la trama fue muy rápida, pero porque es un resumen de TOOOOOOOODOOOOOOOOOOO lo que va a suceder aquí XD... (ideas mías ¬¬) xD Y titulo aun no le pongo porque no se me ocurre ni uno xD Gracias por el review y espero que este capitulo te guste !

Sumi-chan: Hola! XD.. Me ahorro comentarios, pues ya te respondí en FDAYM, así que no ahi problema ba bai!

Bueno...ahora si XD

El cielo estaba nublado, no era el peor, pero tampoco el mejor. Ash caminaba por el bosque, muy entusiasmado, ya que tenia ya 6 medallas e iban en camino hacia la otra. Pero había algo que no tomaba en cuenta, que desde las 1 de la tarde venían caminando y ya eran las 8 de la noche. Miro hacia atrás, solo para encontrar el rostro completamente sudado de su amigo Brook, la cara de sufrimiento del pequeño Max, y la cara de muerta de _su_ querida May xx...

Ash: O.O! Chicos... ¿están bien? XD

May: sarcástica si, voy regio! ToT

Ash: Enserio? Ah, excelente, pensé que querían parar

May: ¿QUÉ? PAREMOS INMEDIATAMENTE ASH KETCHUMP! XX

Ash: O.O Pero si dijiste que estaban bien

Brook: Ella hablo por si sola

Max: Nosotros podríamos ya parar nOn

May: ¡¡QUE! NO! YO TAMBIEN QUIERO PARAR TOT

Max: ¬¬ Dijiste que estabas estupendo

May: ENANO! ¬¬

Max: COMO ME DIJISTE!

Ash se pone entre Max y May... Sujetándola por los hombros pues parecía que se iba a tirar encima del chico a morderlo o.O

Ash: hey... ya tranquilícense xD

Max: ¬¬ Jum! Ella empezó ¬¬ Que ella se disculpe O 

Pero May no estaba muy concentrada a la discusión... Miraba detalladamente como las manos de Ash estaban posadas calmándola instantáneamente sobre sus hombros.

Ash: May! O.O

May: AH! Si? Que sucede? O/o

Ash: Discúlpate xD

May: por que?

Ash: Solo discúlpate, si?

May: Que me disculpe a quien?

Ash: A tu hermano xD

May: Ah, si, claro, Lo siento Max

Max sorprendido cae al estilo anime...

Brook: Max? XD

Max: Nunca me pediría disculpas porque se lo piden nada mas xD... A mi hermana le pasa algo con Ash ¬u¬

May: CLARO QUE NO!

Brook: May TOT... Pensé que solo me amabas a mi TOT

May: Eh... O.o

Brook: Pensé que solo me admirabas a mi ToT se va a un rincón

Todos con una pequeña gota de sudor en la frente... Ash entre divertido y asustado, pues Brook dijo que pensaba que May solo le amaba a el... ¿Habrá sido cierto? O.O

_Entonces a mi nunca me querrá? _

Con ese pensamiento, Ash se sonrojo, se dio vuelta y se sentó en el suelo. Comenzó a pensar en todo lo que habían pasado con May... Desde que la conoció... Hasta estos momentos... No era lo mismo que con Misty... A ella también la quería... pero no era lo mismo... Claro que no era lo mismo... A Misty la quería como una persona muy especial... Una amiga? _No, claro que no... entonces como? _Como una hermana?

May: Ash...?

Ash: Eh? Que sucede May?

May: Nada... Solo... Quiero avisarte que voy con Brook al lago que pasamos hace algunos minutos...

Ash: ¿Con Brook? Y Max? Y **yo**?

May: Pues... .. ... Ustedes se quedan aquí haciendo una fogata xD

Ash: ¬¬ Esta bien

Mientras May buscaba a Brook con palabras y su mirar (quizás donde se metió Brook) Ash comenzó a pensar en lo que harían May y Brook ¬¬... _¿Qué se imaginan que son? ¿qué creen, que están solos? No señooooooor! Aquí estamos tu hermano y yo! YOO! Soy mucho mas importante que Brook!..._ Pero el miedo inundo a Ash... _O no?..._

May: Bueno, nos vemos luego Ashy! le guiña un ojo cuídate baby! XDD... Adiós, Maxin!

Max: Adiós, paséenlo bien ¬u¬... BROOK HIJO DE TIGRE! XDD

Brook sonríe y May y este desaparecen en el horizonte

Ash: Que lo pasen bien ¬¬

Max: Bueno, Ash, tengo mucho sueño, así que.. ¡¡Buenas noches! P...

Y sin mas se durmió

Ash: ¡¿QUÉ! Ni siquiera me ayuda a buscar la leña u.ú... Bueno, será... que siempre tenga que hacer yo las cosas ¬¬

Ash se interna poco a poco en el bosque para buscar leña...

Al día siguiente 

Una pequeña gota cayo sobre el rostro de la chica, quien enseguida abrió sus azules ojos, solo para descubrir que estaba lloviendo...

May: Diablos!

Cuando la chica mira hacia sus lados... Descubre que sus acompañantes no estaban. Asustada, inmediatamente se levanta y se va a buscarlos

May: Brook! MAX! AASH! COMO SE ATREVEN A ABANDONARME! TENGO MIEDOOOOOOOOOOOO! TOT

_Continuara..._

Bueno, esperando que les haya gustado, me despido xDD... Me salio algo cortito el capitulo... pero algo es algo xDD jajajja ba bai!

**Darth Harukation xDD**

**-- La soledad es mi mejor amigo... pero si es asi, ¿por qué me hace tanto daño? --**


	3. desesperanza y el beso

Solo cosas que pasan?

Autor: DJ Harukita

Descripción: Sin descripción del fic XD

Ahora sus emoshos reviewwws! w

Lim: ok, ok ¬¬... aquí hay mas descripción XD

SuperHao: Hola hermano XD... ¿cos tay? Que weno q te guste mi fic w los miedos que siente Ash son obvios...¿nunca te ha pasado? XD

Eyed May: Hola! Siento mucho haber hecho esperar tanto O ... pero se echo a perder mi PC así que no lo podía arreglar --U... bueno aquí traigo el 3er capi y esta mucho mas largo! nn

Mewstor: Bueno si, se que arruine la trama y eso ¬¬U... pero para hacer mas largo el fic ... se me ocurrió eso XD... Bueno, eso gracias por los comentarios !

Dark Zero: je je je gracias XD... y no te preocupes que ahora veras muchos fics de Ash/May porque yo los escribiré todos! nn

Bueno gracias y adelante el fic! P

May corrió con todas las fuerzas que tenia para tratar de alcanzar a sus amigos malos que se atrevieron a dejarla sola ¬¬U... corriendo y corriendo se tropezó xx... y cayo sobre el suelo

May: A mi solo me pasa esto! X/x

¿: Oye...¿Estas bien?

May: ¿eh? mira hacia arriba

Esos ojos negros... Esa gorra roja... Inconfundible

May: ¡¡Ash! TONTOO! abraza a Ash

Ash: ¿eh? O/o ¿qué sucede May?

May: me había asustado! Pensé que me habían dejado aquí uu

Ash: no te preocupes... aquí estamos... Solo fuimos a buscar algún rastro de ciudad por ahí x/x

May: ¿y porque no me llevaron con ustedes?

Ash: Porque...

Como decirle que no quería despertarla porque se veía muy linda durmiendo? Como explicarle que no me atrevía? Como decirle que...la amaba?

Ash: ¡Porque ayer fue un día muy agitado y queríamos que descansaras!

May: ¿enserio? O/ò

Ash: Sep... Pero ven, acompáñame, con tu hermano y Brook encontramos un camino para llegar a la ciudad nn

le toma de la mano y comienza a caminar sígueme nn

May: mira las manos ooo...ok... -/-

Ya allá...

Era una colina, donde terminaba el bosque. Se podía apreciar mucha naturaleza junto a una gran ciudad, y al norte del lugar, una playa. Se distinguía de ahí muchos locales y edificios. Pero ni un gimnasio pokemon o un contest...

Brook: Genial...¿no?

Max: Sep!

May: waow! Que esperamos! w baja corriendo

Ash: May, espera!

May: No puedo esperar! OoO aAAHHH!

May corría feliz y entusiasmada hacia el gran "pueblo" que se apreciaba, porque podría ir de shopping... Pero de tan feliz y no mirar por donde caminaba, se tropieza con unas piedras --U... (N/A: May tenia que ser xD)

May: AHHHHH! XOX

Todos: MAYY! OoO!

May: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Ya en la ciudad... xD

May: TT... auch

Ash: Te dije que esperaras… ¬¬U le pone el hielo en el chichón que tenia May en la frente

May: AUCHHH! ME DUELE TONTOO! TOT! le toma las manos y las aleja de su chichón

Ash: . ! Te lo mereces por porfiada!

Brook: A propósito de porfiados...¿cómo se encontrara Misty? D

Ash: OoO! Misty…uu

Vamos un momento donde Misty

Misty: Waow! Bien, Tracey, esta vez te ganare! o !

Tracey: No lo creo, cariño! SOY EL MEJOR EN ESTOS JUEGOS D!

Misty: No no no mi amor! Yo ganare! )D

Tracey: No lo creo ¬¬U

Volvamos nnU

Ash: Misty! TOT!

May: O0O!

Ash: La extraño y que ¬¬

May: uu... Voy a caminar un poco por la ciudad

Max: Te acompaño!

May: No, gracias uU

Max: oOo! Te atreves a ir sola?

May: ¬¬ No ando para BOLUDECES, ok, BOLUDO?

Max: TOT...

May se aleja... vagaba tristemente por la ciudad, sin rumbo alguno... Solo pensaba en lo que le había dicho Ash... Extrañaba a Misty

May: ¿Qué acaso le gusta? ¿Ash esta enamorado de Misty? Por dios, no lo puedo creer! Uu yo ya estaba CASI segura de que yo le gustaba! ... piensa un momento pero que digo! Ash nunca se fijaría en mi... Ash ama a Misty esboza una triste sonrisa El solo me quiere como una hermana pequeña... Si... Eso debe ser... Con ella... el ha viajado mucho mas... La conoce mucho mas... Claro... Ellos ya son novios uu

: Que terrible coincidencia, encontrarnos aquí!

May: eh?

: se percata de las lagrimas en los ojos de May te...pasa algo?

May: No...Drew... Eso a ti no te importa! ¬¬U porque preguntas? OoO

Drew: Porque... me preocupaste

May: Ah claro... Ahora te preocupo ¬¬ invéntate una mejor! XD

Drew: Enserio... Tus ojos… lloran

May: eh?

Recién ahora, may se había dado cuenta que lloraba... que sus lagrimas se habían librado por todo su rostro

May: Drew... Eso no importa...

Drew: A mi si... pasa su mano por el rostro de May porque tu me

May: Drew!

Drew: Schhht… acerca su rostro al de May tu me gustas la besa

May: sorprendida drewww! O/O se deja levar por el beso drew...

Drew: se separa... ¿me quieres?

May: se sonroja drew... ASH! Lo siento Drew, me tengo que ir sale corriendo y nuevas lagrimas se deslizan por su rostro

Drew: May...May!..MAY! vaya… la bese se toca los labios

Mientras May corría rápidamente por las calles, no sabia lo que se alejaba de Ash... Solo pensaba en esas palabras que habían salido de los labios de su amado... extraño a Misty ... y en lo recién sucedido...

Se había besado con Drew... Con la persona a la cual creía haber amado... ¿Qué podía hacer? La situación demostraba que Drew la quería... no, la palabra no es querer, es amar... ¿Qué podía hacer?

May: no se que hacer!

Comenzó a parar su acelerado correr para descansar un poco. Había llegado a la playa... Sin saber que 3 individuos la observaban.

Jessy: OoO! Miren, es una de las bobas!

Meowth: Se me ocurre una idea!

James: Dinos chamaco! ¿Cuál es esa idea que tu tienes en tu tremenda cabezota? Cuentanos, cuentanos!

Meowth: se trata de lo siguiente...

Vayamos donde Ash y el resto del grupo... Estaban preocupados, pues eran ya las siete de la tarde, y May aun no llegaba...

Max: debi haberla acompañado... uu

Ash: ¿Dónde estara?

Brook. ¿Y si vamos a buscarla?

Ash: Ella podria volver y nos enredaríamos mas XD... Lo que mas me preocupa es que no llevo sus pokemons... Los 4 estan aca...

May... ¿Dónde estas? Vuelve pronto... Estoy muy preocupado por ti...

En la playa

May: Ash... Bueno, creo que es hora de volver...

Jessy: No tan rapido bobita! Preparate para los problemas!

James: Y mas vale que temas

Jessy: Para proteger al mundo de la devastación

James: Para unir los pueblos de nuestra nación

Jessy: Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor

James: Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas

Jessy: JESSY!

James: James me me meish!

Jessy: el equipo rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz

James: Ríndanse ahorita o preparate prontita para lucharita!

Meowth: MEOWTH, asi es ;)

Fin del capitulo

Harukita: Bueno, no es mucho lo que escribi, pero estuve toda una tarde haciendolo O … Bueno espero sus reviews y byebye! que les guste nn


	4. Una sonrisa al anochecer

¡¡Acción!

_May: Ash... Bueno, creo que es hora de volver...  
Jessy: No tan rápido bobita! Prepárate para los problemas!  
James: Y mas vale que temas  
Jessy: Para proteger al mundo de la devastación  
James: Para unir los pueblos de nuestra nación  
Jessy: Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor  
James: Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas  
Jessy: JESSY!  
James: James me me meish!  
Jessy: el equipo rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz  
James: Ríndanse ahorita o preparate prontita para lucharita!  
Meowth: MEOWTH, asi es ;)_

May: (los mira) A… Son ustedes...  
James: (con una venita en la cabeza # xD) ¿¿¿Y ESO ES TODO LO QUE VAS A DECIR?"A…Son ustedes…" ¿¿DONDE ESTA EL ORIGINAL GRITO "EL EQUIPO ROCKET!"? ¬¬  
May: (mira las olas) Si…  
Jessie: Mira, boba… ¡Prepárate para la pelea!  
May: ¡¡Cuando quieras!  
Jessie: Ahora! SEVIPER, ¡sal ahora! (lanza una pokeball y una serpiente gigante sale)  
Seviper: Seeevaaapeeer!  
May: Torchic, yo te eligoo!... ¿Torchic? (ve su cinturón. Por un momento había olvidado que había dejado sus pokemons con Ash y los otros) ¡Oh no!  
Meowth: ¡Miren nada mas! ¡A la bobita se le quedo sus pokemons donde el bobo!  
May: … ¡Diablos!  
James: Jojojojo… ¡Órale, Cacnea! (lanza una pokeball y una extraña figura verde aparece)  
Cacnea: Cac!

Entre los pokémons y sus respectivos dueños se dedican a rodear  
a la chica para que no pueda escapar.

May: Que… ¡Que hacen!

Mientras Tanto…

Ash: May… Porque aun no vuelves…  
Brook: Ya me estoy empezando a preocupar de verdad…  
Ash: Yo hace mucho rato entre a esa preocupación. ¡Ahora estoy pasando a la histeria!  
Max: Hermanita T-T…

Un chico peli-verde aparece al frente de ellos. Tenía una mirada extraña, como ida… Pero los chicos reconocieron inmediatamente al niño.

Ash: Drew!  
Drew: Ash… O.O (irónicamente) ¡Que sorpresa!  
Ash: ¬¬… Oye Drew… ¿Llevas mucho tiempo en la ciudad?  
Drew: ... Si... ¿Porque?  
Ash: No has visto a May?  
Drew: May? ¿Te refieres a esa perdedora? Pues si, la vi.  
Max: ¿¿¿Qué? ¡¡NO ME DIGAS QUE SE FUE A JUNTAR CONTIGO!  
Drew: (sonrojándose) ¿Por qué no?  
Ash: O sea… se junto con tigo  
Drew: Digamos que si. Y mmm… Sus labios son los mejores, lejos. Adiós! (Se empieza a ir, pero de pronto para) Ah! Y por si les interesa saber sobre nuestros numerosos encuentros, buscenla en la playa, hacia allá se dirigió luego de nuestro encuentro. ¡Seguramente a acordarse de mi mirando las olas! (se va)  
Ash: ¿Sus...Labios? ¿La besaste? _¡¡Maldito idiota! … May! ¡¡_Vamos Max! ¡Tenemos que ir a buscar a tu hermana!  
Max: ¡¡Si! Ese Drew… ¡Es un idiota! No le creas Ash!  
Ash: Eh? _¿Porque Max me dice eso? Acaso sabe lo que yo… Siento por May? … ¿Ya me descubrió?_

Brook, Max y Ash se encargaron de tomar sus cosas y llevar las de May también y comenzaron a correr. Entraron a un Centro Pokémon para preguntar la dirección de la playa, y siguieron corriendo. Ash estaba desesperado. Llegaron al fin a la playa, pero no encontraron a nadie.

Ash: May… Ese idiota nos mintió  
Brook: (posando su mano sobre el hombro de Ash) No te preocupes, Ash. La encontraremos…  
Max: Hermana… T-T…  
Ash: Ven acá Max (lo abraza O.o) Tarde o temprano, se juntara con nosotros. Ella esta bien, ¡te lo prometo! Lo se… _O por lo menos, eso espero…_

Max: Si… Gracias Ash.

De pronto, aparecen dos personas y todo en la playa se vuelve muy oscuro.

Jessy: ¡No tan rápido bobos! ¡Prepárense para los problemas!  
James: Y mas vale que teman  
Jessy: Para proteger al mundo de la devastación  
James: Para unir los pueblos de nuestra nación  
Jessy: Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor  
James: Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas  
Jessy: JESSY!  
James: Jamsito (XD)  
Jessy: el equipo rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz  
James: ¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense pronto para luchar!  
Meowth: MEOWTH, así es ;)  
Brook: ¡El Equipo Rocket!  
Max: No molesten, tarados ¬¬ tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que pelear con unos imbeciles como ustedes!  
James: ¡¡Oye! ¡MOCOSO INSOLENTE! COMO QUE IMBECILES ¬¬  
Jessy: (murmurando) ¡James! ¡Ya cállate! (le pega en el hombro) ¿Acaso no sabes lo que es negociar? (en voz alta) ¿Mejores cosas como que?  
Brook: Como buscar a una amiga ¬¬ (se empiezan a ir)  
Jessy: ¿Una amiga como…esta? (Meowth apreta un botón y aparece May, amarrada a un robot en forma de Pikachu gigante, con la boca tapada sin poder hablar pero como diciendo algo con sus ojos)  
Ash: MAY!  
James: MAY? Ese nombre me parece conocido…  
Meowth: No se… A mi también, jajajaja! xD  
James: ¡Ese es mi chamaco! xD  
Max: ¡Devuelvan a mi hermana!  
Jessy: Que tal si… ¿negociamos eso?  
Brook: ¿Negociar? ¿Qué tipo de negocios?  
James: Ustedes nos pasan la ratita kuki y alguno que otro pokémon, y nosotros le devolvemos a la boba.  
Brook: ¿¿¿Qué? ¡¡Nunca!  
Ash: May!  
May: _Por lo que mas quieran, chicos, no lo hagan… Por mi no se preocupen, yo me saldré sola de esta, pero NO lo hagan!_  
Ash: (mirando a Pikachu) Pikachu…

Ash comenzó a contemplar a su amigo. El estaba triste, igual que su dueño. Habían sido muchas aventuras juntos, las suficientes como para que la relación no se terminara así, de repente, como que si nada. Le dolía. Le dolía mucho dejar muchos recuerdos con un amigo tan fiel como ese, pero en esas circunstancias… ¿que mas podía hacer?

James: esta bien, si no quieren… Nos llevamos a la boba (se suben al robot gigante, y empiezan a irse)  
May: _Si… Esta bien lo que hicieron chicos.  
_Ash: ¡NO!  
Jessy: ¿hum?  
Ash: ¡NO SE LA LLEVARAN A NINGUNA PARTE! YO… Yo acepto…  
Meowth: ¿Aceptas que?  
Ash: ¡Acepto! ¡El negocio! Les daré a mi Pikachu, y a todos los pokémons que quieran, pero primero deben soltar a May!  
Pikachu: Pika? O.O  
May: _No…Ash…._  
Jessy: ¿Escuche bien? Nos darás tus apestosos pokémons por esta simple… (Mira a May con cierta…repugnancia) ¿Niña?  
Ash: … Si… ¡Pero suéltenla primero!  
James: no, porque vas a hacer trampa ¬¬U  
Ash: ¡Claro que no!  
Meowth: ¡al mismo tiempo!  
James, Ash: ¡Esta bien!

Pikachu mira a su dueño. En el había un brillo especial. No de dolor, no de tristeza, no de angustia. Un brillo de confianza total. Su dueño quería que el hiciera algo… algo… **especial**… Y este, como buen e inteligente pokémon, entendió lo que quería su maestro. Y obviamente, no lo decepcionaría, como nunca antes. Estaba completamente convencido, de que su maestro era el mejor de todos, y planeaba cada detalle de lo que harían ese día. Y esta vez, el también iba a agregar algo al plan de su maestro.

James tomo en brazos a la chica, aun amarrada, y la dejo al lado del entrenador de polerón azul, mientras que le quitaba a este mismo un pokémon de los brazos. Un pokémon que parecía ser dócil, pero que muy pronto los sorprendería. En esos momentos, los tres del Equipo Rocket sonrieron, felices y satisfechos por su buen trabajo. ¡Al fin tenían a la Ratita Kuki!

Brook: ¡¡PERO ASH!  
Ash: ¿Qué?  
Brook: ¿Sabes lo que estas haciendo, no?  
Ash: ¡Claro que si! ¡May! (le saca las cuerdas) ¿Estas bien? (le saca el scocht que tenía en la boca)  
May: (abofeteándolo) ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE BOTAR A TU POKEMON POR MI? ¡¡¡YO ME LAS PUEDO ARREGLAR SOLITA!  
Max: Pero May¡¡…!  
Ash: (tapándole la boca a Max) ¡¡No te preocupes Max! ¡May tiene razón! ¡No debí preocuparme por ella! ¡Pudiste habértelas arreglado sola! ¡Eres una tonta! (dirigiéndose a Pikachu) Ahora Pikachu!  
James. ¿Eh? (pone cara de espanto, ya que el robot estaba con protección contra la electricidad por fuera, pero ellos tenían a Pikachu dentro) ¿¿Que? (Mira a Pikachu) Linda ratita… Linda Ratita  
Pikachu: Pi… Ka… CHUUUUU! (Un impactante impactrueno XD salen de las mejillas rojas del pokémon. Todo por dentro se ve envuelto en una potente manta amarilla, un poco eléctrica, y el robot gigante se sobrecarga y explota, mandando a volar a los 3 conductores, y a una rata dejándola caer sobre su entrenador) pica pica!  
Equipo Rocket: ¡Estuvimos a punto! T-T… EL EQUIPO ROCKET HA SIDO VENCIDO OTRA VEEEEEZ…. (Desaparecen)  
May: Ah… Lo tenías planeado, Ash… Lo siento, de veras.  
Ash: De nada sirven las disculpas ahora, May.  
May: ¡Deberías siquiera saber perdonar!  
Ash: YA TE HE PERDONADO MUCHAS COMO PARA DISCULPAR QUE ME PEGUES, MAY!  
May: ¬¬.

Lluvia. Largas gotas de aguas comenzaron a caer del cielo. Los 4 chicos bajo la lluvia miraron hacia arriba para enfrentársela. Estaba lloviendo intensamente, así que decidieron correr rápidamente hacia el centro pokémon, pero se fueron por el camino incorrecto, y el único rumbo que tenían ahora era un bosque. Caminaron largo rato, sin encontrar camino. Árboles y más árboles se abrían a sus lados. No se habían dado cuenta que solo caminaban en círculos. Ash encontró un árbol con un gran hueco, donde cabían perfectamente 5, 6 personas, así que se acomodaron ahí dentro.

Ash: Vamos May, siéntate pronto ¬¬ (señalando el hueco entre el y Max)  
May: Jum ¬¬… No tengo muchas ganas de hablar así que buenas noches. (Se tira de lado entremedio de los dos chicos y hace como que se duerme)  
Brook: Bueno, creo que tomare el mismo tren que May… ¡El de dormir! Buenas noches (se acuesta en el suelo y se duerme)  
Max: Bueno, ellos se lo pierden. Antes de ir a la playa, compre algo para comer. ¿Quieres comer Ash?  
Ash: O Esta bien Max…Muchas gracias (empiezan a comer como cerdos ¬¬)

Luego de comer harto, Max y Ash se acuestan a dormir. Max lo consigue, pero el maestro no. Miraba como su pokémon reposaba, o a veces se daba vuelta y contemplaba a su amada…

Ash: … May. Lo siento.  
May: (abre un ojo) ¿Qué sientes?  
Ash: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡¡¡Estabas despierta!  
May: ¿Tú crees que con tan poco tiempo acostada me voy a quedar dormida? Además con este frío y esta incomodidad.  
Ash: … ¿Tienes frío?  
May: Si -  
Ash: … (sin pensarlo dos veces, el entrenador pokémon rodea la chica con uno de sus brazos, para la sorpresa de la otra)  
May: O/O... Ash… ¿Qué haces?  
Ash: Dándote un calor especial... Calor corporal… ¿Lo conoces? ¬/¬  
May: Claro que si ¬/¬. (Mira a otro lado, pero su cuerpo no lo mueve) Gracias… _Ay, Ash… Esto es lo que siempre he anhelado. Que me abraces… Que me brindes el calor de tu cuerpo. Ay, Ash… Muchas gracias… Te amo… Eres lo mejor… Podria aprovechar este momento para decirselo ¬¬… Y quien sabe, resulta algo… _(suspira)_ Eso es imposible. El ama a Misty, así que no te hagas ilusiones con el, May!  
_Ash: ¿Estas mejor así, May?  
May: Ah? … eh… si, gracias Ash… Buenas noches.  
Ash: Buenas noches May, y de nada.

Un hermoso día se levanta en el bosque. Hermoso, contando que la noche anterior había llovido a cantaros. Dos de los chicos que habían dormido en un huequito de un árbol ya se habían despertado, levantado y tomado desayuno. Los otros dos, seguían durmiendo, abrazados, con las cabezas juntas, soñando con mariposas y esas cosas que resultan inconteniblemente tiernas…

Max: Ey… Brook, estos dos duermen como perezosos ¬¬  
Brook: déjalos descansar, Max  
Max: Creo que Ash se aprovecha de la situación ¬¬  
Brook: ¿Cuál situación?  
Max: Estar abrazando a mi hermana ¬¬  
Brook: jajá jajá. Lo dudo, la verdad, Max, lo dudo…  
Max: Pues yo no lo dudo mucho ¬¬  
Brook: Bien, para ser un pequeño eres muy perceptivo…  
Max: Jeje… obviamente que si P.

Unos azules ojos se abrieron dentro de la cueva. Le costo mucho descubrir a quien estaba abrazando, pues pensó, juro y rejuro que había sido un sueño.

May: _¡¡ASH!¡ Vaya, no fue un sueño! Dios mío, estoy muy nerviosa… Quien diría que dormiría abrazada al singular entrenador pokemon Ash Ketchum. Se ve tan… adorable _(comienza a pasar una mano por el rostro de Ash)_ Hay que aprovechar, ya que esto no todos los días se puede hacer…   
_Ash: Hhhmmm… (abre los ojos, por lo que May inmediatamente retira su mano del rostro de Ash) Oh, ya despertaste May. Buenos dias.  
May: Buenos dias Ash  
Ash: ¿Levantemonos?  
May: Si, claro

Luego de tomar sus respectivos desayunos, y que Max y Brook los dejaran solos por un rato, para ir a buscar algo para comer en el camino, May y Ash se pusieron a conversar.

May: ¡Si! ¡Ya me habías asustado! Pensé que de verdad dejarías que esos imbeciles se llevaran a Pikachu…  
Ash: Nunca… Yo nunca dejaría a mi querido pokémon en manos de esos… imbeciles xD  
May: xD… en todo caso… Gracias Ash )  
Ash: ¿Gracias de que? O  
May: Gracias por salvarme… supongo xD /  
Ash: Ah… no fue nada… no hubiéramos sabido donde estabas si no fuera gracias a…a…  
May: ¿A quien Ash?  
Ash: A Drew…  
May: ¿A Drew? Ooo… (Comienza a pensar en lo que sucedió con el peli-verde) Ah…  
Ash: May… Ayer, cuando te fuiste… ¿A dónde fuiste?  
May: A… Pasear un poco  
Ash: _Hay algo que no me quiere decir…_ ¿Por qué?  
May: Porque quería tomar aire xD  
Ash: … No… ¿No te fuiste a juntar con Drew?  
May: ¡Claro que no! xD ¡Que ocurrencias son esas, por favor! No insultes mis gustos xD!  
Ash: Entonces porque… ¿Por qué dijo eso?  
May: … ¿Dijo que?  
Ash: Que… te habia visto y que te… (La mira) que te había besado…  
May: O/O…Pues… En eso… _Ay, Por dios! Se lo digo… ¿o no? Dios mío T-T _en eso tiene algo de razón.  
Ash: (alarmado) ¿En que?  
May: En que nos vimos. Pero no pasó nada (mira hacia cualquier lado, menos hacia Ash)  
Ash: (suspirando) Ah… me había asustado ya xD  
May: ¿? ¿Por qué? _¿Por qué dices eso Ash? Me das esperanzas inútilmente…  
_Ash: (sonrojándose) No lo se…

Los siguientes minutos estuvieron callados un buen rato. A veces mirándose discretamente, a veces mirando a cualquier otra parte, los minutos pasaban y pasaban lentamente. Hasta que llegaron los otros chicos y partieron lentamente hacia su destino: Retornar hacia la ciudad. Pero parecía imposible, pues el bosque era grande y difícil de atravesar. El grupo de amigos estaban en completo silencio. A veces Brook y Max cuchicheaban entre ellos, pero May y Ash no habrían la boca ni por casualidad. Llevaban varias horas caminando, hasta que May no aguanto más y se desplomo en el suelo…

May: Ya no puedo más X.X…

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	5. Estar bajo la lluvia es romántico

**Último Capítulo: "Estar bajo la lluvia es romántico"**

**Sólo cosas que pasan**

**Disfrútenlo!**

Habiendo olvidado todo lo que pasó durante los días anteriores, el grupillo de Ash (Ash-May-Brook-Max) caminaba por algún lugar del gran mundo Pokemon. Ash iba adelante, seguido de cerca por Brook, un poco más atrás Max, y casi a un metro de distancia May xD.

"Auu… Ya estoy cansada, Ash…"

"No seas floja y sigue caminando ¬¬ ¡Tengo que capturar un nuevo pokemon, además de ganar una nueva medalla, por supuesto!" la sonrisa en el rostro de Ash se agrandaba con cada palabra que decía el maestro pokemon.

"Estoy de acuerdo con May XoX… Creo que deberíamos parar a descansar…"Brook apenas había podido pronunciar palabra, al igual que Max

"Yo… igual… X.X"

"Son unos flojos ¬¬"

"…Por favor, Ash…" May lo miró con ojitos de cachorrito abandonado bajo la lluvia xD.

"…" Ash quedó un rato mirándola, para después mirar hacia un lado, resignado. "Está bien… ¡Pero unos minutos, nada más!" Le era imposible decirle que no a su amada May…

"¡Yuuuju! ¡Gracias Ash!" Max comenzó a dar saltitos en círculo alrededor de Ash xD

"Hm…¬¬"

Se sentaron en el rocoso suelo, parando unos minutos para descansar, a petición de May. Mientras ésta hablaba con Brook y con su hermano, Ash simplemente la miraba. Esos ojos grandes y azules le hacia sentir una sensación maravillosa en el estómago… Pero que a la vez le asustaba, pues pensaba que era muy probable que su amiga no le correspondiera…

"…Es tan linda…" murmuró por lo bajo Ash.

"¡Ash, te estoy hablando!" La voz de Brook sacó a Ash de sus pensamientos.

"¿Ah? Dime Brook n.nU" La mirada de Brook, al parecer del maestro pokemon, parecía preocupada.

"¿Te sucede algo?"

"Etto… No…"

"¿Tienes hambre?"

"¿Hambre? ¡¡POR SUPUESTO!! Ö"

"Sabía que algo te pasaba" El líder del gimnasio roca sonrió, y después agregó "Es inútil esa pregunta, ja…"

Max se paró y empezó a hablar con Brook. May aprovechó ese momento para mirar a Ash. Se tomó el tiempo de mirar todo el cuerpo de Ash. Y luego su cara… Su hermosa cara, que le hacía soñar cosas tan lindas… Quedó contemplándolo… Un gran instante. Pero luego, miró a Brook.

"Brook, ¿tardarás mucho?"

"Mmmm… ¿Por qué?"

"¡Para ir a dar una pequeña vuelta al bosque!" La coordinadora pokemon sonrió y levanto un puño energéticamente.

"Jaja… Está bien, ve, pero en una media hora estará lista la comida. Trata de estar de regreso en ese tiempo n.n. ¡No te alejes mucho, que puede ser peligroso!"

"juju, ¡De acuerdo! Pero no te preocupes tanto por mi, puedo defenderme sola n.n" Y sin decir alguna palabra más, se va.

Ash quedó viendo por el camino donde se iba May, alejándose de ellos. De pronto, entre los árboles se perdió. Ash aún miraba el lugar, como que de la nada fuera a aparecer nuevamente la chica. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a May.

"May…"

"¡Bien, a hacer la comida n.n"

"Brook, iré con May, ¡regresaré pronto!"

"Pero…"

Antes de que Brook pudiera agregar algo más a la conversación, Ash se alejó por el mismo camino por el que se había ido la coordinadora pokemon. Brook quedó viendo ese camino por un largo rato, con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza.

"Pero tenías que ayudarme a hacer la comida…" Max se acercó a Brook y alzó una ceja.

"¿Qué le pasa a esos dos?"

"No lo sé, Max… Tal vez… Tal vez estén madurando n.n" En la cara de Brook apareció una pequeña sonrisa de alivio. Max no entendía el por qué.

"¿Mmm? O.O"

"¿No lo entiendes Max?"

"La verdad es que no"

"Bueno… Cuando grande lo entenderás… Por ahora, me vas a tener que ayudar a hacer la comida :D"

"¿QUÉEEE? ¿YOOO? ToT"

"SI ¬¬"

Lejos de ahí…

"¿May? ¿MAY, DÓNDE ESTÁS?"

Era difícil encontrarla entre tantos árboles, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era gritar su nombre para tratar de que la coordinadora le respondiera, pero no hubo resultados…

Un poco más en lo profundo del bosque…

May iba pensando en Ash, con la mirada baja, sin darse cuenta de que era lo que pisaba, ni en donde estaba, ni lo que estaba atrás de ella ni adelante. Por esta misma razón fue que chocó con alguien.

"¡AOUCHT!" La chica fue a parar al suelo de tanta fuerza que tuvo el choque. Pero al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, se paró de inmediato para disculparse con la otra persona involucrada en el acto. "¡Por favor, discúlpeme, no sabía por d… ¡¿TÚ?!" May abrió tremendamente los ojos por la sorpresa de haberse encontrado precisamente con Drew en tan grande bosque. Ahí, recién May pudo creer la popular frase –El mundo es muy chico- "Drew… Discúlpame, por favor… ¿Te ayudó a levantarte?"

"Estoy tirado en el suelo, no inválido ¬¬" Al terminar de decir esto, ya estaba parado y en esa típica posición en la que suele estar de pie, de "niñito cool", con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Miren que coincidencia, encontrarme con…contigo en tremendo bosque… El mundo es pequeño, ¿no?"

"¬¬…(Pensando: Ya lo sabía)… Si… Bueno, ¿qué haces acá?"

"Pues, ahora que lo dices… No lo sé… Estaba distraído, es todo… Pero menuda coincidencia encontrarme aquí contigo, ¿no lo crees?" Mientras decía esto, con una mano acarició la mejilla de May, y esta se sonrojó al contacto.

"Drew…No…"

"¿No qué? ¿Me vas a decir que no te gusto?" May no dijo nada, y miró hacia abajo. Drew sonrió y se empezó a acercar poco a poco a ella.

"¡No!" De un empujón, lo alejó y se separó un poco más de él.

"¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa, me podrías explicar?" Drew parecía molesto. May solo miró hacia un lado y no dijo nada. "¿Por qué reaccionas así? Antes no hiciste nada cuando… Nos besamos… En la playa…"

"Eso… Eso fue antes."

"¿Me vas a decir que ya no te gusto?

"¡Nunca me gustaste!" May ya estaba alterada, no soportaba que Drew siempre la sacara de quicio. Pero esta vez hacía sido peor, pues estaba diciendo algo que no era verdad, y que la afectaba tremendamente. Unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. No quería hacer sufrir a Drew, pues después de todo, lo consideraba su amigo, pero si "no hacerlo sufrir" implicaba hacerse daño a ella misma… No había por donde perderse. Miró a la cara de Drew. Estaba realmente sorprendido, atónito.

"Q… ¿Qué? …"

"E…Eso"

"Y… Entonces… ¿QUÉ DIABLOS SIGNIFICÓ ESO QUE PASÓ EN LA PLAYA?" Los ojos de Drew mostraban un gran confusión, pero también un gran dolor. Unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir. May nunca había visto esa expresión en Drew, ni siquiera en una persona… Era la primera vez que veía tanto dolor… Le rompió el corazón. Y lloró por él.

"Yo… E-Ese día… Esta-ba confundida… Y t-triste… So-solo me dejé… Lle-var…"

"…"

"¡Drew! …" Las lágrimas salían del rostro de May libremente, y su voz estaba entre-cortada. No sabía que decirle a Drew. Su cuerpo temblaba, y cayó al suelo de rodillas… Y apoyó su cabeza en la tierra y siguió llorando.

"No llores…" Drew se acomodó a un lado de ella, con su manga quitó las lágrimas de sus ojos, y con su mano acarició la espalda de May. De un momento a otro, May estaba llorando en el hombro del peli-verde. "¿Estás bien, ya?"

"S-Si…"

"Que bueno… May, yo… Tú me gustas… Mucho… Pero… Si yo no te gusto, no te puedo obligar… A nada. Pero me gustaría solo una cosa… Puedo saber… ¿si alguna vez te gusté?"

"…Cuando te conocí, jeje… Tú me atraías…" May se sonrojó un poco, y con sus dedos se limpió las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban en los ojos. "Pero después me empezó a gustar Ash, y… ¡¡IH!!" May se tapó la boca rápidamente y se sonrojó fuertemente, y miró inmediatamente para abajo. Drew rió.

"Así que él… Me lo imaginé, je… Pero no te preocupes, yo no diré nada, y… No me importa… O sea, mientras estés bien…" Drew se sorprendió a si mismo hablando tan "cursimente". "Bueno, May, me tengo que ir… Me salí completamente del camino por el cual me tenía que ir. Espero que todo lo tuyo con Ash vaya bien, y… Que seas feliz… ¡Adiós!" El peli-verde, sin decir nada más, se paró y comenzó a caminar por el bosque. Ya casi cuando no se divisaba, May gritó…

"¡¡ADIÓS DREW, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO, Y OJALÁ QUE TAMBIÉN TE VAYA BIEN… EN TODO!!"

May se empezó a despedir con una mano, y vio, justo antes de desaparecer, como Drew levantó una mano, en son de despedirse. Fue justo ahí cuando empezó a llover. Primero lentamente y después, violentamente. May miró el cielo y vio la lluvia caer… _Diablos, Ash, Brook_… Ante ese pensamiento, comenzó a caminar rápidamente, para evitar mojarse mucho, pero la verdad era que ni sabía hacia a donde se estaba dirigiendo y solo caminaba. Pero muy pronto comenzó a escuchar una voz muy conocida que gritaba desesperadamente su nombre

"¡¡¡MAY DIABLOS, CONTESTA!!!"

"…¿Ash?..."

"¡¡MAY!!¿Dónde estás?"

"…Aquí…"

Ash miró hacia un lado, pero no había nada más que camino, árboles, oscuridad y lluvia. Miró rápidamente hacia el otro lado, y vio a May caminando hacia él.

"¡May, ahí estás, me preocupaste!"

"Ah… Lo siento… n//nU" _¿Le preocupé? Ash…_

"Bueno, deberíamos regresar, así que apúrate, y…"

"Ash…"

"¡No me interrumpas! Debemos apurarnos, pues…"

"Ash, está lloviendo…"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Qué está lloviendo y está oscureciendo! Xox"

"Ah… OwO… No me di cuenta…"

"…Eres un pavo ¬¬"

"No me insultes ¬¬"

"Bueno… Será mejor que por el momento, busquemos un pequeño refugio… Por lo menos hasta que pase la lluvia"

"Pero Brook…"

"¡Brook puede esperar! ¬¬"

"Está bien… Busquemos un refugio…"

Caminaron muy de cerca para no perderse de vista. La lluvia caía rápido y violentamente, lo que hacía que la vista no fuera tan buena como cuando está despejado, pero lo que realmente preocupó a May, fue cuando escuchó y vio truenos y relámpagos.

"¡¡Truenos!! ToT"

"¿Qué, les tienes miedo acaso? ¬¬"

"¡¡SI!!" Contestó casi al instante May, tomándole la mano a Ash para sentir mejor la compañía.

"O//O" Mira sus manos "May…"

"… Tengo mucho miedo…"

"Está bien… ¡Mira, ven!"

La lluvia caía fuertemente. Ash y May caminaban hacia lo profundo del bosque sin darse cuenta, ya que lo único que querían era encontrar un refugio donde poder pasar la noche, ya que era imposible cruzar el bosque con tanta lluvia y truenos, además que estaba demasiado oscuro. Pero Ash pudo divisar en un gran árbol un pequeño hueco.

"May…"  
"… ¿Si?"  
"¿Te parece bien este lugar?

Ash con la otra mano, apuntó hacia el hueco que había visto en el árbol. Era lo suficientemente grande para que 2 jóvenes cupieran allí dentro. May asintió con la cabeza.

"Bien, entremos"  
"De acuerdo…"

Entraron. El espacio era algo pequeño, pero los dos estaban bien, aunque algo incómodos. Para ocupar menos espacio, May se acomodó un poco más para el lado de Ash, posando su cabeza en el hombro del chico, y este se sonrojó. Gracias a éste último contacto, Ash se sintió con suficientemente valor para poder decirle a la chica lo que tanto deseaba pero no podía decirle: Sus sentimientos respecto a ella.

"May…"  
" ¿Si?"  
"…"  
"… ¿?"  
"… ¿Tienes frío?" _¡Diablos! ¿Por qué…?  
_"…Un poquito…"  
"Te presto… ¿mi polerón?"  
"Pero… Te morirás de frío…"  
"Por mi no te preocupes n//n" Ash le sonrió. May sintió que esa sonrisa la estaba matando.  
"Pero…"  
"Nada de pero" Se quita el polerón, y se lo pasa. "Toma"  
"Ash…"  
"Toma… Abrígate"  
"…" Lo toma "Gracias…"

La chica se puso el polerón de Ash. Ahí, recién ahí, Ash se dio cuenta de lo increíblemente sexy que le quedaba un polerón grande a la coordinadora. Nuevamente May acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de Ash.

"May…"  
"Dime…"  
"Yo… Tengo algo que decirte"  
"…" Levanta su cabeza para mirarlo, y como Ash también la miraba, se miraron directamente a los ojos, cosa que hizo sonrojar a los dos "… ¿Si?"  
"…" Sonrojándose aún más "Yo… May, yo…"  
"… ¿?" Vio los ojos llenos de preocupación y esperanza en los azules ojos de la chica y simplemente, no pudo decirle exactamente lo que tenía tantas ganas de decirle. _Yo te amo… vamos, díselo, ¡son 3 míseras palabras!  
_"Yo… Te… Te quiero mucho…" _Baka, Ash, baka…_  
"Ah… Yo también n.n" Algo decepcionada… Pensaba que lo que le tenía que decir era algo "mejor" que eso, pero le había dicho por primera vez desde que se conocían que la quería, lo que por lo menos era un logro, pues según Brook, a Misty, que llevaba mucho más tiempo que ella en el viaje, nunca le había dicho que la quería, y aún ni siquiera a Brook, que llevaba muchísimo tiempo más.  
"No, en verdad…" Esas palabras tan repentinas la sacaron de sus pensamientos.  
"¿Eh?"  
"¡En verdad tú me gustas mucho!" _Bueno, no era eso, pero… algo es algo… Algo muy parecido._ Ash ya estaba preparado para salir corriendo, pero la mano de may se posó encima de la suya, por lo que ya no iba a poder huir si sentía el tibio contacto de May en su mano.

"Q… ¿Qué" May no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, incluso, no estaba segura de que eso había escuchando, pensando que su cerebro le estaba dando una mala jugada.  
"Eso… Que… Tú… Me gustas… mucho…"   
"Pero… Yo… Pensé que a ti te gustaba… Misty…" Aún no podía creer que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos…  
"Pues… Eso era antes… Desde que ella se fue… Lentamente mis sentimientos fueron cambiando… Y… Bueno… Ahora… Tú… Me gustas…" Ash sentía como poco a poco su corazón se iba rompiendo en 1000 pedazos… Creía que May estaba tratando de una u otra manera evitando el decirle "Lo siento, pero tú no me gustas"… ¡Pobre Ash!  
"Ash, tú también me gustas…" Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la coordinadora, y aunque completamente sonrojada, le miró a los ojos con una curiosa mirada.  
"¿Qué tu qué…? ¿También…?" Ahora era Ash el que creía que le estaban bromeando.  
"Tú también me gustas…" Nuevamente sonrió.  
"Pe-Pero… Y Drew…¿?"  
"Ya te expliqué… No me gusta, ni nada…"  
"Es cierto… ¿qué yo te gusto?"  
"Hai…"  
"De…¿verdad?" Ash sonrío muy dulcemente.  
"¡Hai!" Respondió una última vez May antes de reírse un poco.  
"May…"

Lentamente empezaron a acercar sus rostros. Ash no tenía experiencia en eso, pero May si. La coordinadora (bien coordinada xD) colocó sus manos sobre las mejillas de Ash, y éste se sonrojaba cada vez más... May estaba aún más (aunque suene a "MISIÓN IMPOSIBLE" xD). Ash casi sin darse cuenta puso sus manos sobre la cintura de May... Ella cerró los ojos y se acercó temblorosamente. Él, sin salir de su impresión, también los cerró. La lluvia comenzó a volverse aún más fuerte, las gotas caían con más fuerza en la arena del bosque, mientras los chicos sintieron que sus labios se tocaban. Drew, saliendo de su escondite, y viendo por última vez esa escena, sonrió tristemente y comenzó a irse, sin pensar antes en su querida May. _Adiós_… Fue la última palabra casi inaudible que pudo pronunciar Drew antes de marcharse y no verse más en el bosque.

"¡ASH! ¡MAY!"

"¡HERMANA! ¡ASH!"

Haciendo caso omiso a los gritos preocupados de sus amigos/hermano, siguieron con su beso, hasta que (más por necesidad, que por gusto) se separaron. Se miraron un poco a los ojos, antes que May sonriera feliz.

"Debemos irnos, están preocupados…"  
"Nos han esperado harto tiempo, pueden esperar un poco más" Ash y May rieron, pero al instante se pararon y fueron (de la mano) corriendo hacia donde estaban Brook y Max, pudiendo dirigirse gracias a la voz de los chicos. Cuando al fin los encontraron, les sonrieron y les saludaron, sin soltar sus manos por detrás de sus espaldas.

**FIN**

**Siii! Lo lamento! TOT Sé que no tengo perdón de Díos! TOT LO SIENTOOO! Jejeje xD. Creo que exagero un poco. Pero lamento DEMASIADO no haber podido actualizar antes! Estaba muy ocupada con la tarea, y etc… Y en las vacaciones no pude actualizar por… las vacaciones, por supuesto xD. Pero ahora que volví al colegio hace poco, pude volver a escribir, y terminar ¡PORFIN! Este fic advanceshipper (o AAMayL o Ash x May no más xD, como quieran) y que fue uno de los primeros (por no decir ÉL primero xD) y también quería comentar el GRAN parecido al "primer" capítulo… Como se dieron cuenta algunos, el capítulo anterior terminó con la primera frase de diálogo de este capítulo n.nU y bueno... Espero que les haya agradado el último capítulo, aunque casi todos ya tenian un 80 de idea de lo que iba a suceder en este… y termino dando las gracias por todos los reviews que me han mandado, de verdad se los agradesco n.n y también muchas gracias a Ayumu, que me ayudó bastante con el fic (en verdad casi me pegaba para que lo actualizara, pero como soy humilde, no lo diigo xD)**

**Y gracias a todos ustedes, por supuesto, por haberlo leído en el capítulo a capítulo:)**

**ADIÓS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A USTEDES, REGALOS DEL CIELO!! O xD**


End file.
